The Ripper Diaries:The Finale
by Fire.fight.fun
Summary: Bella has fallen in love with Klaus. Esther has successfully killed her children . Bella should be dead but her and her family are the last vampires on earth. How will she fix everything and save everyone...
1. Chapter 1

The Ripper Diaries: THE FINALE

THANK YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING MY TWO OTHER STORIES. IT WAS NOT OVER BUT I NEEDED TIME TO REALLY GIVE YOU GUYS A GOOD, ENDING, SO THIS IS THE RIPPER DIARIES THE FINALE, PLEASE COMMENT AND THANK YOU FOR READING.

It was so dark around me, I only saw blackness, although I heard voices. At first they were unrecognizable then clearer and clearer. I heard Elijah first screaming for help. Esther had told me I would be alone, I shouldn't be hearing anyone. Maybe this was a trick, or a game to her. I began ignoring everything. Elijah's voice grew stronger, and then I heard, Kol and Rebekah. I stood up UN wanting to be fooled but still hoping I was wrong and someone was there.

"Where are you!" I screamed. No one responded. "WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled again. Still nothing.

"BROTHERS, SISTERS can you hear me?" I yelled. I heard loud wind coming towards me. It put me right on my back. I didn't know what had just hit me, but it had hurt. Whatever it was it was not done.

BPOV

"Why are we still alive?" I asked confused. I had seen Niklaus on the floor burned and dead, and yet it had been two days since his death and me and my family were still alive.

"Maybe it was a load of crap?" Uncle Stefan said to me.

"NO! We are supposed to be dead." I said back to him.

"Relax, maybe we aren't meant to die Izzy." He looked me dead in the eyes. "Maybe your boyfriend's death was the last one?" Daddy spoke and it reminded me of the excuses he used to make me a very long time ago.

I walked away I did not want to be a part of this discussion anymore. I knew something was up. We hadn't died everyone else was dead why haven't we died. I tried to take a walk, but as soon as I hit the door, I couldn't get out. The invisible barrier still present. I banged on it with my hands, and pushed as hard as I could, but I was trapped in this house. Bonnie had not left, she was unconscious in Uncle Stefan's room. Why were we still trapped the witches had left all other vampires in the house dead. The world rid of vampires. So why were we? We must be under some type of protection spell. Bonnie!

I ran so fast I was barely seen, but when I opened the door to Uncle Stefan's room, both he and Daddy decided to see what I was up to. I walked in only to find that Bonnie was not on the bed where she had been resting silently since our tragic few days.

"Where is she!?" I screamed.

"She couldn't have left the house, we haven't slept we would have heard her." Stefan said.

"Bonnie?" I called for her, sitting behind the door I heard a giggle.

"Bonnie? " I said again. She spoke with her voice deeper, and her eyes white again.

"Bonnie isn't here dear." She laughed, it was creepier.

"Esther?"

"Guess again darling"

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Calm down I'm here to help." Bonnie's body stood up, and walked towards me. "I'm going to show you who I am." She reached her fingertips out at me to touch my temples. I look at my family and daddy shook his head no. I frowned, Uncle Stefan reassured me and nodded me on. I nodded at the spirit taking over Bonnie's body.

She placed her hands on my face and her fingertips on my temples. Flashes of light blinded me at first but then pictures started coming together and I saw Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Mikael, Finn, and Nik, being made into vampires. I thought in my mind who are you? And she answered suddenly my mind was being taken not so far away in another home, where a coven of witches was chanting there in the middle, was a woman, being cut in many different ways but blood was being spilled. There in the middle as the chanting wore down, the woman looked at me and said I am the witch Ayana, and I am here to help you.


	2. Chapter 2

KPOV

I stood up, trying to figure out what had happened, who had caught me off guard. It was still dark not the darkness I was used to but the sinister one. I called out. I thought I was the worst of them all, apparently not. NO I AM KLAUS MIKAELSON indestructible Original Hybrid. But I wasn't indestructible. I was here in supernatural purgatory. The other side. I was alone as I've always feared my mother had won. Suddenly the wind occurred again and I was on my back.

"Who's out there?!" I yelled still seeing nothing.

I heard a whisper nothing caught by a regular vampire ear. I listened again intent on finding out what they had said.

"Nicklaus." I heard a whisper. Suddenly and without warning I was in the woods, near the falls.

"Whose there?" I felt a sudden push against my back, I was pushed towards a tree. I looked all around me and couldn't understand what was happening, then I saw it. The initials of my siblings.

"Are you here with me then?" I waited for a sign. Again I heard a voice this time more clearly.

"Elijah?" My head nodded involuntary. I was not alone. My mother had put me in my own purgatory and my siblings had found a way to contact me.

ELIJAH'S POV

"He heard me." I spoke quietly to my siblings.

"Why can't he see us? We see him." Rebekah spoke now.

"This has to be mother." Kol said.

"What has she done to him?" Rebekah spoke.

"Think about it little sister, what is Niklaus' fear? To be alone. Mother must have gotten in his head."

"I hate her." Rebekah whispered. "Why must she make us suffer more, we are already dead."

"We have to get him to see it is all in his mind." I told them.

"Write on the tree again. Tell him." Kol told me.

Rebekah stepped forward, but before she reached the tree Niklaus had started glowing. A smile spread across his face and I couldn't understand what was happening, then I saw her. Marie, my dear friend must have crossed over. But how did she reach Nicklaus so quickly we had been trying for what seemed like forever.

"Marie." I spoke, but she did not respond, she could not see me either. We all listened intently.

BPOV

The witch Ayana had granted me one request to see Nik. I was actually in a deep slumber, but she linked our minds it wouldn't hold long and we couldn't touch it was like seeing a ghost from the other side.

"Nik, Can you hear me?" but of course I knew the answer, his smile lit up his whole face, as soon as I saw him.

"Yes, love." He reached for me, but I shook my head.

"I'm like a ghost right now, I'm not on the other side yet. "He looked at me confused. "The witch Ayana is helping with that, she is keeping us alive for the time being, hoping she can help, she doesn't agree with your mother." He nodded and listened. "She says your mother plans on torturing you, she plans on creating a hell in your mind you can't escape from. You have to fight." I told him.

"How do I do that? I think my siblings are here but I can't see them, barely hear them. How do I fight?" he asked me.

"Don't forget me, don't forget them, if you say they are here then believe it. Don't let your mother win." I felt myself fading, "I love-"but I wasn't there anymore. I laid on the floor of Uncle Stefan's floor. My eyes watered down I looked up.

"What's the plan?" daddy said.

We all looked at Bonnie/Ayanna.

"I have a witch coming with some ingredients, I will need time, and when the time comes, a sacrifice."

KPOV

She told me to believe, my mother was playing mind games.

"Esther!" I growled her name. "ESTHER!" I yelled again. I was angry, I was beyond angry, I was infuriated with such a fiery hell, and anyone I would come across would fear me. "Mother!" from behind me I felt a chill. I turned to see her smiling face, taunting me.

"Yes Niklaus." She spoke.

"You think you can play with my mind?"

"I don't know what you speak of son." She remained smiling. "How do you know these games come from me, this could be you're doing, you have been here a little over a century." She teased.

That couldn't be.

"Is that the best trick you have mother?" I heard Rebekah from behind me.

"Really mothers you've already killed your own children, what's with all the theatrics." Kol spoke.

"Enough." Elijah said. I was suddenly surrounded by my family and my mother seemed to be nothing.

"Do you think you have won?" she asked. Laughing hysterically. "You forget I have been planning for over a thousand years." She disappeared as quickly as she had come.


	3. Chapter 3

THE FINALE PART 3

DPOV

We were sitting in the parlor while ancient witch chanted. I was all for not dying but to bring back the originals was a little crazy. Everyone we've ever known as a vampire was dead already. We were trapped in this house. Izzy was pacing, Stefan brooding as always.

"What sacrifice are we supposed to make, who?" I finally asked. The witch didn't stop her chanting. I started walking over, but Izzy stopped me.

"Let her work." She whispered. A knock on the door interrupted us, the witch not so much.

When we opened the door, a beautiful, leggy, long haired woman stood before us.

"Well Hello." I said, Isabella shot me a look.

"I'm Lucy, I believe I've been summoned." In front of her, was a box? She picked it up and walked past us into the house.

"How can you come in?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not a vampire." She said. I grabbed the box from under her hands and walked it to the parlor.

"Let me get that for you." I said to her winking. Bella rolled her eyes and so did Stefan.

BPOV

Daddy was flirting when the end of our existence was upon us. Ayana had stopped chanting long enough for introductions to be made.

"Lucy is the link I need. She and I will channel our entire line of witches, with that power I will bring back the originals. The rest of the Vampires on this earth will still be dead, and there are some conditions." Ayana spoke with such authority.

"What kind of conditions?" Uncle Stefan asked.

"You will not turn anyone else. You will not feed from the vein. You will not compel anyone." Lucy spoke next.

"What? We're vampires, we need blood to survive, and we have basic instincts. What if we are exposed? How do we cover our tracks without compelling anyone?" Daddy jumped in. Ayana stepped in front of my father and looked at me and my uncle.

"I will not defy nature. I will not help you kill innocents. I am here because a long time ago, I let my friend create your kind, and it destroyed the world, I don't think that was right. But as she has watched her children destroy this earth I have watched the good they have done. I have seen the childlike features they carry, the burdens their parents put on them, I found some saving quality in all but one. Niklaus Mikaelson was a monster, who didn't even respect the sanctity of family, until you my dear. I have the gift of sight. I saw what you were capable of doing for him, with him, I saw the boy who was raised not too far from where I lived once again. I want to help but will not if it will lead to the same ending as Esther." While she spoke everyone listened intently.

I looked at my father and my uncle. They were both pensive, I knew Uncle Stefan would say yes, he's fought his urges before, we'd use blood bags, and be careful. Move around as the Cullen's did before anyone noticed anything. We wouldn't have to turn anyone. We would have our family and I would have Klaus. I needed this. But as I looked at my father I saw doubt in his eyes.

"Daddy please." I begged. "I need him." I told him he looked angered for a second before the witches spoke again.

"As I said before I have the gift of sight, I can show you what I've seen so you have no doubts. You can choose to do as you please then." Ayana said.

"Let you do witchy voodoo to my head I don't think so." He said.

"Damon, we won't let anything happen to you. What will it hurt? We're already supposed to be dead." Uncle Stefan chimed in. I smiled to him.

"Please." I said again. He sighed and walked towards them.

"Fine, voodoo away." He stood in front of Ayana, and Lucy placed two fingers on one side of Daddy's temple and the other in Ayana's hand, Ayana did the same with her other hand. Daddy's eyes were shut one minute, and after they began chanting they opened. They were white, and he was silent. He frowned, and smiled, then frowned again, looked shocked, then the smile was permanently attached to his face. A few minutes later his eyes faded from white back to blue, and he whispered something to Ayana.

"Okay, I'm convinced." He said, and walked back over to us.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." I looked at him confused.

"Why not?" I looked at Ayana and Lucy too.

"You will know soon enough child." She said. "We must make contact again, this time Damon will speak to Elijah and deliver a message."

"What's the message?" Daddy asked with no hesitation, whatever he had seen, whatever she had shown him, was enough for him to put his faith in her, which I Had never seen.

She whispered in his ear, but I could not hear it. He nodded and laid down on the floor.

EPOV

We stood watching for any movement, mother had been here and she was capable of anything. When everyone looked at me I thought she was behind me, but I was glowing now, which meant someone was coming to communicate with us. Who showed up surprised me as well. Damon Salvatore stood in front of me.

"Hello Originals." He said. His smile a genuine one.

"Damon." I said.

"I have a message for you all, from ancient witch." He looked around at all of us. "We can bring you all back but there are rules."

"Rules?" Kol said. "We don't follow anyone's rules." I looked at him and shook my head.

"What are these rules?"

"No people eating, No compulsion, and no turning anyone." He said." Also there has to be a sacrifice."

"Who?" Rebekah asked. We all looked around to see who would be chosen.

"Your mother. "He said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

KPOV

We all stared at each other in confusion.

"Our mother is dead, we are all dead." I spoke.

"What do you mean Salvatore?" Kol asked.

"We would kill her again if we could." I said.

Damon put his hands up to silence us.

"Look I mean permanently. We have a way to get rid of her forever. You will never be able to summon her, or speak and hope she's listening. She will be gone for good. Is this something you can do, her afterlife for yours?" he finished and I smiled.

"Forever?" Rebekah asked. Damon nodded.

"Mother hasn't been in our lives for a long time, Rebekah." Elijah said.

"Good riddance" Kol spoke, but his eyes told a different story.

"Okay then I think we've decided on mother, what about the rules?" I said.

"It would mean full control, no more fighting. Together as a family once again." Elijah said. "No reaching for more power Niklaus." I looked up at him. I knew why he had singled me out, but I couldn't think of why those things wouldn't matter. I didn't care if I had to give up a heart, I only needed one thing.

"I understand." I said and looked at my siblings. "Do we all understand and agree." No one spoke but everyone nodded. Life with rules and structure was after all better than death.

"We agree to all the terms." Elijah said. Damon whispered something and we could not hear it. Strange Elijah nodded. Damon was gone. And all we could do was wait.

SPOV

I didn't know what the exact plan was. Damon was convinced. Whatever the witch showed him changed his mind about the rules. Izzy paced back and forth as the witches chanted and prepared. I couldn't understand it. She was in love with Klaus, and Klaus was in love with her. I was supposed to be finding out a way for revenge, instead I was figuring out a way to bring him back. I guess it was better than dying. At this point I think I would do anything for my niece no matter who she thought she loved. I could persuade her later, live to fight another day and all that.

"Iz, relax she is doing all she can." I told her.

"What if it doesn't work, or Esther is stronger than we all thought. What if I never see him again?" she said. Then I would be the happiest Uncle in the world.

"It will work." Damon said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"What the hell did you see?" she asked him.

"I know because of what she showed me, and I can't tell you if I want it to happen." He said.

We shook our heads. Damon was never the optimist. I looked at Lucy who pulled out what looked like bones out of a bag.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"Relics." She rolled her eyes. "The preserved bones of Esther, from her first death when Klaus ripped out her heart. They were guarded by our family." I nodded. That is creepy. They separated the bones and threw what looked like salt to me, on them. We gathered around watching the witches work. As Ayana chanted Lucy completed the recipe.

"It is time to start." Ayana spoke. "We must summon the Mother witch, and banish her soul." We all looked around at each other. I didn't know we had to see her. Bring her into our home, show her we are still alive.

"We need your blood. The Salvatore Bloodline and the Mikaelson Bloodline." Lucy said.

"How are we going to get their blood?" Izzy asked.

"They must give it to us." Chanting began and what looked like a portal opened in our fireplace. On the other end of it was the Originals. We all gasped, and Bella smiled. Klaus and Izzy never stopped looking at each other. An Athame was passed around to each of us, along with a challis, Damon started first. He cut his palm and dripped it in the cup, then me and finally Izzy. Lucy, while still chanting, pointed to Klaus. The cup appeared in his hand and his family copied what mine did. When they were complete the cup was in front of Lucy and she poured it on the bones. Smoke and wind, and flickering lights all started occurring and slowly we started hearing what sounded like screams. Esther appeared to be floating above us all. The portal showing us the Original family, less of a window and more open.

"How dare you summon me?" she screamed at Bonnie. "Ayana, speak to me."

The witches did not stop chanting, the bones blood and ingre3diants on them all lifted and began swirling around her.

"Sisters do not abandon me, I fixed the mistake I've made, I rid the world of demons." She yelled.

"Esther Mikaelson, You are hereby stripped of your powers! You are to never return. We invoke the power of the true original witch family. We turn back the time, we reverse every spell you've ever cast!" Lucy screamed. They lifted their hands to Esther and when they dropped them Esther imploded. And everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

THE FINALE

CHAPTER 5

LPOV

The room was dark for a second. Then the lights worked again. I looked over to see Ayana (in Bonnie's body). Bonnie was herself, she looked confused enough but she spoke as herself.

"Lucy?" she said.

"Bonnie. Welcome back." I said to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked her.

"Kind of. I remember a spell. Vampires, Originals, and Esther." I quickly explained what I could before everyone woke up. Lying scattered about the room were Damon, Stefan, Isabella, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol. They were still out, but slowly they came to. All waking up slowly, and looking around curiously. When Bella saw Klaus, they could not believe their eyes.

BPOV

I woke up groggy and with a splitting headache. It was a little foggy in here. I sat up and looked around me, that's when I saw him. Klaus was sitting similar to me, when he saw me our eyes locked. Either our plan had worked and they were back, or we had died and I was with him. We were in my living room so I imagined it worked. I got up and ran to him and hugged him. He was real I could feel him, smell him. It was amazing. He hugged me back and even though I heard everyone around me standing up, I couldn't. I didn't know why, but this was the happiest I'd ever been. Finally we got up and looked at our family. Everyone was here, but something was different I looked and saw Bonnie and Lucy looking at us.

"Thank you." I said smiling from ear to ear. "Ayana we are so grateful." I started to say but was interrupted.

"I'm just Bonnie." She said.

"Ayana has one final message, for you." Lucy's eyes closed and when she opened them again they were all white. Ayana voice escaped her lips.

"The world is rid of Vampires. You have all been given a second chance. You are the last to know of Vampires. Witches are still around but supernatural beings such as vampires and werewolves are not. The world is how it was before your mothers intervene"

"What do werewolves have to do with our mother?" Elijah asked.

"She knew her affair would surface eventually and Mikael was the strongest warrior. She found a way to protect her lover by making them into beast but by making the change involuntary she could blame the curse on nature. She created Vampires and Werewolves and now the world has neither." We were all confused. She kept saying rid of vampires, but we were all still her.

"Thank you Ayana." I said to her.

"Do not thank me yet child, I will let your father explain the rest. For now enjoy your lives, they are a gift." She was gone. Lucy and Bonnie exited the house. We turned to daddy who then told us to have a seat. Elijah, stood with him. Weird.

"Ayana showed me a vision, when I had doubts about the rules. These rules weren't something we had to decide to follow, they were guidelines to how we would now live our lives." We were still confused.

"As humans." Elijah said.

"What we are not human." Kol said. "There is no way for that to happen, or for them to change us."

"Test it." Elijah said. Daddy nodded. Kol and Rebekah tried to run with vampire speed, no such luck. Uncle Stefan poked his finger with a needle, and bled but did not heal. Klaus tried to compel me, but couldn't. We were human.

"And you both knew this part of the deal?" Klaus asked.

"I knew from the vision, at first I was upset, I didn't want to be human. Then she showed me what that meant. We are normal. No more plots for world domination. No more drama. No enemies, no dangerous threats looming around the corner. Nothing we are free. We could live without being hunted. I wouldn't have to worry about my daughter being safe, or my brother turning into a ripper. I saw the things we could have because of this. A family."

I guess he was right. I mean without all that, we could be in each others lives for as long as we live.

"I was told by Damon of the new family he saw in his vision."

Wait new family? Mikaelsons plus the Salvatores?

"We can have our own individual families. We can procreate. Rebekah you can have the children you've always wanted." Elijah said. Rebekah's eyes glossed over and Kol smiled with her.

"Wait, daddy what did you see?"

"I saw my grandchildren, and I couldn't not meet them." I smiled and could not stop smiling. I never thought I would be a mother, being a vampire for so long, I knew my options. But hearing him say it. I guess I could. Niklaus wrapped his arms around me. He gave me a squeeze. This was a good thing. We were going to be normal. I loved being a vampire sometimes, but this was better. We don't have forever but. We have each other.

"So what does everyone think?" Elijah spoke.

"This is a good thing Elijah." Rebekah said. Kol simply nodded.

"I have wanted this for as long as I could remember." Uncle Stefan said.

"I'll miss being the most powerful being on this planet but this is a good thing." Klaus said.

"We all have second chances." I said.

"Then let's start our new human lives. Part two." Said daddy. Elijah smiled and Klaus kissed me. We wouldn't have forever, but our legacy would live on.

5 years later.

Here is an update to see how our lives have gone. Thankfully the money that we had was still around. We had plenty of cushion. Klaus and I got married a few months after the change. We had twin boys our first year, Alexander and Nickolas, and a beautiful daughter named Anna the next year. Uncle Stefan and Rebekah were together which was weird but they wanted the same things out of life. They are expecting their first child this year. Daddy hangs around the kids a lot, he can't exactly tell people he is their grandfather, but they'll take eccentric Uncle. He's calm these days. Still searching for the right one. Kol went off to college believe it or not, and had the full experience of a student. He met a woman named Katy, who turned out to be more of a challenge than he was. Elijah mostly travels to different places. Italy is his favorite by far. The women love a classy man. Human life fitting us beautifully, getting everything we wanted without even knowing it's what we wanted.

**THE** END


End file.
